


For What It's Worth

by uaigneach



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cereal, Crack and Angst, Gen, Jason-Centric, Tumblr Prompt, dick is a dick, faking your death, kinda graphic but not really, like a dick, pls read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: “Who wouldn't be angry?! You faked your death and ate all my cereal!”





	For What It's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be crack, but then it turned into angst just like everything else I write

Jason groaned as he cracked his neck. It had been a long ass patrol; day; month; year; whatever. Petty things like how much time it had been wasn't exactly on Jason’s top 5 things to worry about.

 

(It had been 3 months, 12 days, 5 hours and 47 minutes; but it wasn't like Jason was counting or anything.)

 

Things had been pretty tough on the extended Wayne family lately, and a lot of shit had gone down. Their troubles had started when Dick had been killed. Surprising right? Well it happened when they’d all been on patrol. There had been a massive breakout and the bat family was spread thing; all hands on deck, so to speak.

 

Dick had been off covering the part of crime alley that was under Bruce’s control when they’d received the distress signal. None of them had made it in time and Jason would blame himself for it for the rest of his life. _He_ hadn’t made it in time. _Him_. Who’d always held a little bit of resentment for Bruce’s own punctuality on life and death manners even if he said otherwise.

 

When they’d made it to the back alley Dick had last been, it had been chaos. Damian had been the first one there, and Jason would never forget the look on the kid’s face. Dick’s body had been damn unrecognizable. His corps was mangled and burned beyond recognition, the only thing indicating that it was Dick was the Nightwing uniform, the patches of black hair, and the singular blue eye. Jason had carefully pulled Damian away and turned his head to his own chest. The kid’s idol had been brutally murdered; it wasn’t something anyone should see or deal with, let alone a kid barely into his teens.

 

It was one thing seeing the horrors of Gotham and the world. It was another when it was someone you loved who was the victim.

 

And it had been a gruesome sight. It made Jason’s blood boil that Dick had been the one to be murdered, and he was out for blood. But there hadn’t been any evidence at all as to who it could possibly be. The massive amount of destruction on the corps completely obliterated any of the evidence for the cause of death or even any chance of connecting the corpse to Dick.

 

Bruce had taken him back to the lab and confirmed that it was Dick. Bruce had needed Dick’s dental match, but Jason hadn’t seen the data for himself.

That probably should have set off some alarm bells, but Jason wasn’t thinking straight.

 

He’d done the best that he could for Damian, but Dick had been his hero. Damian split his time between being utterly obsessed with finding out who killed Dick, and being angry at the fact that Dick had gotten himself killed. The kid was trying to be strong even though everyone knew just how much Dick’s loss had affected him. He was only 12. Not even an official teen.

 

Bruce, while grim wasn't grieving for Dick like Dick had claimed that he'd grieved for Jason. That should have also set off warning bells. But Jason had honestly had more important things to deal with than questioning how Bruce was handling things.

 

Things like funeral arrangements (all quiet and out of the public eye) for Dick, making sure that Tim ate and slept and that Damian didn't run himself to the ground in his anger, and of course, patrolling more than all of the Batfamily combined to make up for the territory that Dick was no longer able to cover. He was now the eldest of the batboys so the responsibility to look after the others was now his.

 

It's what Dick had always wanted. It just sucks that he isn't there to see it. All his little brothers getting along and looking after each other.

 

Or so Jason thought.

 

Usually after finishing a patrol he would just crash on the couch with his gun, but when he got to his door something was off. His door has still been locked, but upon entering his usually silent apartment, there was an odd crunching sound. He cautiously removed his helmet and silently pulled out one of his hand guns. He crept down the hall and popped out from around the hall only to come face to face with a sight that he honestly hadn't expected to see in a million years.

 

His kitchen light was on revealing Dick - perfectly okay and unblemished - sitting on his counter with his legs swinging. He was sitting in front of an open - and ransacked - row of cabinets and a bunch of empty overturned boxes; in his hands was a bowl of cereal and a spoon. His cheeks were comically filled with food as he stared in surprise at Jason. Like hadn’t expected him to be home so soon or something equally as stupid.

 

His face must have been something spectacular because Dick hurriedly raised his hands in a placating gesture… after placing the still half full bowl of cereal on the counter beside him. “Jason, I get that you're angry, but hear me out.” He began opening his mouth to continue to explain but Jason was having none of it.

 

“Who wouldn't be angry?! You faked your death and ate all my cereal!” He yelled angrily, gesturing wildly at where Dick was sitting on his counter and calmly eating a bowl of cereal (that he didn't even know that he had) next to an empty box. Dick had the decency to look sheepish, placing the now empty bowl in the sink.

 

“Yeah sorry ‘bout that.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Jason wanted to strangle his elder brother but that would wreck the whole fact that Dick was alive thing.

 

“Sorry?! You're sorry?! Dick you _brutally faked your death_. Who do you think found you? How could you do this to us?” He nearly screams, throwing his hands up in the air and sending his helmet flying across the room. He didn't even flinch when it smashed against the wall with an audible thud.

 

Dick winced, “that must have been hard for you, Jay.” He admitted, subconsciously wrapping his arms around himself in a hug in an attempt to - well Jason doesn't quite know what the point of it was.

 

“I wasn't the one to find whatever corpse you’d left behind,” he growled, clenching his fists at his sides as he resisted the urge to punch Dick in the face. “It was Damian.” Dick looked almost shell shocked as what he'd done finally seemed to register.

 

“I didn’t mean for him to-, I didn't think-”

 

“That's right. You didn't think.” Jason accused. “What gave you the right to do this? To Damian? That kid was beyond messed up when he first got to us and you fixed that! But then you fucking left! And what a way you did too!” By now he was back to yelling and he belatedly thought that his neighbours would _not_ be happy with him but he really couldn't find it in himself to care.

 

“What made you think that any of this was okay? Why was it necessary to completely traumatize a _12 year old boy_?!” Dick looked conflicted as he tried to find an answer.

 

He held up his hand. “Did Bruce know?”

 

Dick flinched, “well yes but it was necessary to pull this off!”

 

“Necessary to pull this off?” He asked in disbelief. “How _dare_ you. How could Bruce do this?! The both of you just left me to pick up the pieces. _Me._ Tim and Damian were _devastated,_ Dick. You don't do that to family. I thought you cared.”

 

“Jason, if you’d just let me explain-”

 

“Are you coming back now? Is that why you're here?” He demanded harshly, cutting Dick off before he could even try to counter Jason’s accusations. He didn't want to hear whatever bullshit reason Dick could come up with for faking his death.

 

Dick winced and that was all the confirmation Jason needed.

 

He huffed before turning on his heel and storming across he small apartment. “Fine. You can stay here for the night, but I expect you to be gone by the time I get up. Whatever you’re doing better be worth it or so help me I’ll kill you myself for what you’ve done.” Then he proceeded to stomp away.

 

“For what it's worth, Jason. I’m sorry.” Dick called after him as he walked down the hallway. Jason paused, looking back at Dick’s solemn face.

 

“Yeah? It's a little too late for sorry to fix anything Dick. Good luck fixing this.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

The next morning, Jason thought it had all been a dream. That is, up until he saw the boxes of empty cereal that had been left on the counter along with the fact that one of his guns - the standard glock he’d left out the night before in his anger - was missing from the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long absence! The thing is my computer is still not fixed so I dont have access to any of my files so i cant continue any of my other works. the keyboard im working on right now for my school work isnt allowing me to type properly so i want death but thats fine. only half the keys work and the others keep glitching. most of this is autocorrect. i will try to continue my other shit but we will see how that goes


End file.
